Got You
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Tyson and Kai's conversation goes from what the day you were born means to kissing. And Hillary took a picture. XD TyKa, KaTy, TysonKai, KaiTyson. You get what I mean.


_Title: Got You  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Pairing: TysonKai  
Rating: PG for yaoi pairing_

_Author's Notes: *cough* I should go on a TyKa rampage, don't you think? XD_

**Got You**

"Kai?" Tyson Granger, 17 years old but still 10 in maturity level, popped inside the room, big brown[1] eyes full of innocence.

Kai Hiwatari, who was already wearing his pajamas and also 17, didn't move his eyes from the view from his window, where the sands of Egypt[2] lay. "Hm?"

Mr. Dickinson suggested that the BladeBreakers should go on a vacation, after seeing how the world champions trained every day for the past year. And since the BladeBreakers traveled almost half of the world, he suggested they go to somewhere new. The reason why they're in Egypt now. They're staying at a famous hotel, and has their own rooms for each. Mr. Dickinson also informed them that they would be staying there for a month. The BladeBreakers didn't mind.

Tyson closed the door behind him, and sat beside Kai on the windowsill. "Something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Tyson, what day were you born?"

Tyson blinked. _Well, that was unexpected. _"Err... let's see." He made a few calculations and spoke in a still confused voice, "Tuesday... I think.[3]"

Kai smiled a little, "It fits you."

"N-nani?"

"Tuesday represents the stars of war. The person who's born in this day would be bold and easily angered."

"Oi, oi. Now that's mean." Tyson pouted and crossed his arms, with closed eyes.

Kai snickered at that, "Well, it's true... err, I think."

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants," Tyson cracked open one eye with a grin, "What day were you born in and what does it mean?"

"Saturday." Kai showed a sad smile. Too sad for Tyson's taste, and he suddenly regretted asking that. "Saturday came from Saturn, and Saturn means black. And black represents death. In other words, it means God of Death."

"Come on, Kai." Tyson smiled back, but his smile was comforting, as he moved closer and slung an arm around Kai's neck. "It doesn't mean it anything." _Please don't torture yourself like this. It breaks my heart, you know that?!_

The Russian looked away, a blush tainting his cheeks. _If he's doing this on purpose, I'm gonna strangle him! _"I guess not. I was just pondering."

Tyson looked at his captain's face once more, and his face broke into a small frown. "That's not what's really bothering you. I'm sure of it."

"Nosy brat." Kai chuckled, but when he looked at the other boy, he found out that the frown was still in place. He sighed exasperatedly, "All right, all right. I'll tell. But don't blame me when you get hurt." And for a moment, there was a flicker of sadness in his eyes, before he covered it up in mock-annoyance.

Tyson raised an eyebrow. _When I get hurt...? _"Just tell me, Hiwatari." And before he could react, lips were upon his.

Too shocked, he lay still with eyes open wide and body frozen stiff. He snapped back into reality, when he heard a familiar click, and the door closed. _I LOVE YOU, KAI!!! _He jumped up and broke into a dash, leaving the door open. He paid no attention to it. His mind was only set to get Kai back, and feel those lips on his' again.

Once he saw the two-toned hair, he immediately jumped up and brought the person he caught down with him, pinning the older of the two down. Ruby red eyes widened in surprise. Tyson glared into those eyes, and leaned down for a forceful kiss.

Kai was more than happy to kiss back. Something wet hit his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing the other to explore the hot cavern.

The two heard small giggles from the other maids passing by of the hotel, yet they paid no care. In their minds, there were only the two of them. No one else.

But someone just had to ruin it for them. There a small flash of light and more giggles came. They separated for a while to glare at the person who **dared **to interrupt them, and saw a maid, probably in her late teens, holding a small camera in hand

The girl grinned at them and walked away with just a few words. "It's a fangirl thing." More giggles came.

Tyson and Kai could only grin with blushes. Tyson stood up and held out a hand for his lover. Soon to be lover, anyway. Kai took it gratefully.

After finally standing up, Tyson grinned wider. "Got you. That's for running away."

Kai could just grin back, _Other than easily angered, he's very bold indeed._

++ || ++

A girl in her late teens entered a room, where a group of three boys sat in a circle on the floor. The girl threw a small camera up, and caught it with ease. She repeated the action. Plopping down on one of the fluffy chairs, she threw away her hat. "Got it."

One of the boys smirked, his canine fangs showing. "And did they notice it was you, Hillary?"

Hillary rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! They were too busy smothering each other with kisses to even notice it was me!"

Max laughed, "We're such geniuses!"

"I wonder what'll happen if they found that picture." Kenny chuckled, amusement in his voice.

"**If **they find the picture, Chief." Ray smirked wider, before moving something on the chess board. "Checkmate."

Max smacked his forehead, "Oh man! That's three games in a row! I want a rematch!"

"Oh, come on, Max! Like you said, that's three games in a row!" Hillary snickered, throwing the camera to Kenny, who shakily caught it. "Can you develop it, Chief? I'm gonna get off this suit!" Hillary looked down on her clothes and pulled a disgusting face, "It's tight, and it's itchy. And the color really doesn't suit me."

"And don't forget to bring it back to the maid you stole that from!" Max chirped with a small laugh,

Hillary just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

[1] What?! I know Tyson originally has navy blue eyes, but I'm following V-force here. ^^;; Okay, so maybe his eyes were a little reddish, but brown is more common as I've noticed. *more sweatdrops*

[2] *cough*YuGiOhfanatic*cough*

[3] Err... well, Tuesday was the day I was born. ^^;; But it really fits Tyson about the bold and easily angered stuff... And so do I. *face faults* And I also found this stuff out on http: //www.thaijunior.c om/stars.htm. (remove the spaces.)

_Notes: Stupid flies are invading my territory. ~.~ I just killed three, and I'm not afraid to kill more. YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! *waves flyswatter (bare with me, will yah? I don't know what it's called!)* And I can't find the insect repellent. ;_;_

_Anywho, this story isn't really my best. To be honest, I didn't really put much efforts in it. ^^;; I mean, my right arm hurts and I'm still killing flies and that makes my arm hurt more. *sniff* So cruel! Okay, so getting back on track. I think this story didn't really make any sense, but I'm too lazy to read it all again. o.O;; Well, at least give me some pity and review! XD Just kidding! But I'm not joking about the review part though. Mwahahahahahaha!!_


End file.
